To Set Yourself on Fire
by Thea Rea
Summary: [Character Deaths] When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire.


**T i t l e --** _To Set Yourself on Fire._  
**A u t h o r --** Thea Rea.  
**P a i r i n g --** None.  
**R a t i n g** **--** Mature for langue and character death.

**W a r n i n g s -- **Langue is a bit bad here and there. Nothing intense. No gory blood scenes with the death. Though it may seem a bit weird.  
**D i s c l a i m e r --** I do not own Fruits Basket.

**N o t e s --** Bwuh, ha, ha! This is a story I wrote, once more, while I was bored. This story is a bit freaked out. xD I had the quote stuck in my head. And who doesn't love stories with deaths? XD I'm turning into an insane person.

* * *

**To Set Yourself on Fire**

As Tohru took in the sights around her, the burning house, the screaming of her house mates, a sickly sweet smile wrapped themselves around her lips. They hadn't known, and she cared not to tell them. She knew what would have happened if they did. They would have tried to stop her, but no, no one could stop her now. . .

**_An Hour or so Before:_**

"Tohru, could you get lunch cooking?'

"Honda-san, we have to pick out some plants in the garden."

"Tohru-kuunn, make Kyo-kun stop hitting me!"

She was having enough of their tireless complaints and annoying whines. She seriously was having enough! She did not want to cook lunch, she did not want to go out and pick plants, and she defiantly did not want to have Kyo stop hitting Shigure. At least one of them would shut up then! Her grin was too sweet to be real, but none of them noticed as she smiled like that. They were all caught up in their own battles, to occupied to notice her leave them, her footsteps not heard as she plunged up the stairs.

Pulling herself into her room, she ran over to her bed, and stuffed her face in the pillow, muffling her scream. But she was also losing her breath as she did so. She hadn't noticed at first, but as the air left her lungs, a feeling of light headedness flickered through her unoxygenated brain. Her lungs begged for air, and she was about to close her eyes when the pressure came to needy and she sucked in air. If only she had just let herself die!

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" she screamed into her plush pillow as she stuffed it into her face. She had enough with this stupid house, these stupid people, and that damned stupid curse! She was going to seriously kill someone if the people downstairs didn't shut up! She could hear the thrashing of them below her, and she was tempted to find a knife in the kitchen and stab them all to their silences. But alas, she could not break her innocent, sweet image. That would ruin _everything_.

Not that there really was a . . . thing. But still . . .

"Honda-san!"

"Tohru!"

"Tohruu-kuun!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Oops.

Everything became awkwardly silent in the house, and the three men downstairs stopped their tumbling about as they heard the response. Never had Tohru sworn since they met her, not once. And . . . now . . . this was unexpected. Kyo let go of Shigure's clothing, Yuki stopped his leg in mid swing, and Shigure even stopped his whining (a miracle). They were shocked.

"Uhm . . . Uh . . . I'm sorry, guys!"

Something wasn't right here. And they all wanted to know what. Yuki and Kyo because they were concerned, and Shigure because he had nothing better to do. Yuki gently rapped at the wood of her door, and he heard nothing from inside. Kyo banged next, but still nothing. And Shigure giggled in the corner. Yuki and Kyo turned around to him, glares silencing such behavior.

"Will you guys just . . . go away?"

Yuki's face squirmed into a frown, and Kyo's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right! Was Tohru alright? They barged into the room, practically slamming the door down, when they caught the glimpse of Tohru, changing into something more comfortable. She wasn't as oblivious as they thought, as she slipped her short-shorts up, she turned around to them, brown eyes flooded with emotions that they didn't know Tohru could own. Annoyance. But, by the flush on her cheeks, they both knew she was embarrassed too.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screamed, her fingers clenched into a fist. She was acting more like Rin then anyone else. The guy's eyes were on her though, not noticing that her only top garment was a bra, they were all staring at her goods. She looked down to see what they were staring at and then turned around, red flushing her face. Her anger was evident now, and they backed away, even Shigure. "This is the last straw! I'm going to fucking kill you!" She turned around, still wearing her bra, and charged after them. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to be released from this fucked up family that she was put into! She needed to be out! And she was taking others with her!

Yuki and Kyo, usually not very afraid of anyone, backed away quickly. Her brown eyes were furious and they could see by how her fists were clenched that she was serious. Huffing, she brushed past them, sending them a death glare, as she made her way down the stairs. They couldn't help but stare as she did so, remembering she was still only in her bra. And they watched her go all the way down towards the kitchen. Towards the place that no one except for her was allowed to go. Last time someone took those things, the house was almost destroyed.

She grabbed matches.

"Well, boys," she spoke sadistically, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." She grinned with sickness in her eyes, and then lit the match, before throwing it at them, setting their clothing alight. They were burning now, and she watched with amusement as they screamed. Shigure was staring at her with wide eyes, and she turned towards him with a snarl. "And you, perverted bastard!" she screamed and then walked over to him, bunching his clothing in a fist, before placing her lips against his ear. "Get the special treatment." Her match lit in one hand, she tossed the inflamed object into his hair, watching the older man freak as his grey hair was burned to ashes, as was the flesh on his face a few seconds later.

The screams of her supposed 'friends' rang through her ears and a maniacal chuckle fell past her lips. She took a match and threw it to the floor, the wood catching on as she left the house, throwing some matches against the curtain as she did so. No one could understand how much she was enjoying this at the moment.

She finally had done it! She had finally won! A victorious smile whispered across her lips as she fingered the last match in the package. She knew what this was for.

And as the house behind her burned, with the sounds of dreadful screams tearing her ears. Tohru lit the match, brushing it against her cheek as she found the heat burn her skin. As she crumbled to the floor, her skin burning, but her heart beating, she choked out a few final words.

"When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire."


End file.
